There's A Reason For Everything, Right?
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now.What happens if Clare is getting married, and Eli just returns to Toronto? For some reason they're both thinking of each other during the time leading up to this event. This kind or stuff happen for a reason rig
1. Returning Home, and Nervousness

**Author's Note:** Hey people, Cat here...not to be confused with the animal a cat, or my partner in writing/ best friend Catherine! So here's a story based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Switiches between the Eli and Clare's Point Of Views, so if you don't like multi point of view stories, then don't read this please! Please Read!

**Disclamer:** i don't own Degrassi, it's characters, or _Munro Chambers_...how sad!

_-Eli's POV-_

I was waiting for Adam to come pick me up from the airport. I was back in Toronto for a few days to see my family, and him. I hadn't been home in years—though both my parents live in Toronto still I haven't had the heart to come back, knowing that when I turn the corner I could see her again. No, I've lived in NYC for the last seven years working as a writer. I've published a few books—one NY Times bestseller—but am working on my favorite one right now. My story, well, mine and Clare's. Though I won't be using anyone's real names, so it would be hard to tell if you don't know our story. But as I walk out of the airport feeling the crisp Toronto air engulf my senses I know it was right of me to come back. It isn't just the fact I haven't been home in years, no, I know deep down it was in hopes of seeing her again. Of seeing Clare Edwards.

_-Clare's POV-_

I woke up in the arms of my boyfriend—wait…fiancé, soon to be husband—Tony. I've been with him for five years—after I had the worst break up. But now as a twenty-four year old I couldn't be happier. Well, isn't that a joke. Of course I could be happier. I could have my father alive. My father died two years ago, but to be honest, he was already dead to me. He was the one who taught me cheating was wrong, sex before marriage was a sin, and god has a plan for you. If cheating was bad—why'd he do it? If god has a plan for me—I'd like to hear it because my life doesn't seem to be going on any track. No, I'm getting married in two more days. I shouldn't say that. My life is on a track, alongside Tony. The love of my life. The one who I'll be with forever. My future husband. I got up from the bed and went in to take a shower. As I was in the shower thoughts I hadn't thought in forever came into my mind. What were these thoughts? They were none other than Elijah Goldsworthy—my ex-boyfriend from seven years ago. Now I cannot say why I thought of him, but I did. He was, in all honesty, my first. My first kiss, no rephrase that—can't forget KC—my first kiss that mattered, my first long relationship. My first time. After my family fell apart all I had was Eli. And once "Hotel Eli" was ready after about four months of cleaning it, so was I. I never imagined that I wouldn't be a virgin on my wedding night—I mean hello, that's what my father used to say "Sex before marriage is a sin" and I'd committed it. But I'd never slept with Tony. He didn't push, he was a gentleman about it. But he doesn't know I slept with Eli, in fact he doesn't really know much about Eli. He never cared for my past. I finish showering and turn the water off going to get a towel. Still thinking of Eli I toweled off and got dressed in skinny jeans and a loose fitting button up blouse. Today was going to be a long day!

_-Eli's POV-_

When Adam finally got to the airport I was just about to call a cab.

"Eli!" I hear him scream from behind me. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Adam." I say as we walked to his car. Standing out in front of it was Fiona. She and Adam had been married for two years. I didn't miss it. It had been in New York City. But for some reason Clare hadn't been there. And even though I was happy I wouldn't have to be pained by seeing her. I wondered why she would miss Adam—both of our best friend's—wedding of all things!

"Eli!" Fiona pecks my cheek as she helps Adam put my bag in the trunk.

"Hi Fiona." I reply. For some reason thoughts about Clare are running wild through my mind as I stand in the middle of the airport parking lot. Maybe I should ask Adam about Clare? Surely he has to know about her, right? But what if he won't tell me? What if he just brushes it off? Wouldn't it be weird to just ask about her? Maybe I'll ease into the conversation. Adam gets into the drivers seat, Fiona in the passengers leaving me to the back.

"How's New York?" Adam asks me when he pulls out of the spot heading for his house.

"Great. I'm working on a new book. How's life here?" I ask.

"It's good. Lots of things have happened since you left Eli." Fiona replies. Huh? I thought.

"What do you mean Fiona?" I ask her bluntly. I see Adam and Fiona share a quick look. It seems as though they are having a conversation in their minds.

"Nothing." Fiona replies. No not nothing. Something was going on. And I intend on finding out. But before I could ask someone's phone rang. Fiona smiled lightly before answering it.

"Hello." She says though it seems like a question.

_-Clare's POV-_

I picked up my phone and called Fiona in hopes of her being able to help me. I had a minor freak out caused by the Eli thoughts. Fi's the only one who might be able to help me without doing anything irrational—Adam would tell Eli…possibly I had no idea if they still spoke, and Alli would squeal and say this is a sign.

"Hello." She says when she picks up the phone.

"Hey Fi." I reply after taking in a deep breath.

"Clare what's wrong?" she asks. In the background I heard other voices and then Fiona shhing them.

"Nothing important. I can call back when you're not busy." I say about ready to press the off button on the phone. But before I could Fiona's voice stopped me.

"Clare don't do that. I'm here. What do you need?" she asks. I took in a deep breath.

"Okay, I don't know why, but I thought of Eli this morning. I haven't spoken to him in seven years, and haven't thought of him in almost that same amount of time. Why did I think of him now?" I ask all in one breath.

"Probably just pre-wedding jitters. I had them too." She sighs. I know what she was thinking. I'd missed her wedding. But if I had gone, I wouldn't have been there to see my dad one last time. In fact after my parents' divorce that was surprisingly the first time I saw him. Well, the first time I wanted to see him after I found out he had cheated.

"I know. I'm probably just getting worked up over nothing." I nod my head to myself.

"I know you are don't worry." Fiona reassures me.

"Fi, am I doing the right thing?" I ask her.

"Tony loves you, right?" She asks me.

"Yes." I nod.

"And you love him too?" she asks.

"Yeah." I sigh with relief. Of course I was worked up over nothing.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." She replies.

"I know." I smile lightly to myself. I knew Fiona would be rational.

"I'll see you tomorrow for final details right?" Fiona asks. She went into fashion designing with Alli, they became great friends and partners, and both of them were now my co-wedding planners. Alli would be my maid of honor—I apologized to Fiona. Alli and I had known each other longer. Then my bridesmaids would be Fiona, Darcy—who returned from Africa two years ago because of our father—and lastly Jenna. I never thought after KC cheated on me with Jenna that I'd be saying that. But yes, Jenna was one of my bridesmaids. Over the past years I had helped her raise her little girl Meghan—who coincidentally is my flower girl. It was my day and nothing could ruin it. Not even thoughts about Eli. No. Nothing could ruin it.

"Yes you will." I say goodbye and hung up the phone. Sighing I walked into my bedroom where Tony was starting to wake up.

**Author's Note:** So tell me, should i continue this...i have more written, but am unsire if it's good or not. Please your opinions are welcome and loved very much!

Click The button down there...

You know...

The one that says "Review"...

I don't think it bites...

At least it hasn't bitten me yet...

3 3 Cat


	2. Change and Walking Me Down The Aisle

**Authors Note:** Hey guys...i got bored, and wanted to add another chapter to this story...fyi, i finished writing this story so i'm just posting it to see what you guys think!

**Diclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, it's characters...and sadly i still don't own Munro Chambers...

_-Eli's POV-_

Who is this Tony guy? And pre-wedding jitters? My Clare is getting married? Wait, she's not my Clare anymore…apparently she's Tony's Clare. After Fiona hung up I decided to ask her about it.

"Clare's getting married?" I ask her. I could tell this is what she would have spilled earlier had Adam not intervened, which I will thank him for later. Fiona did not bother with a verbal response, she just nodded her head.

"What else is up with Clare?" I ask. Perfect transition into what I originally wanted to know.

"Well, she's getting married in a few days." Adam spoke.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Nothing recently. Her dad did die two years ago." Adam shrugs as he pulled into the driveway of his house.

"What? How come no one told me this?" I exclaim.

"Because we found out a few months after our wedding when we got back." Adam replies.

"Wait. So that's why she wasn't at the wedding." I state. It made sense now. I knew she would never have not been there for Adam had there not been something going on. We get out of the car, I grab my suitcase and walk to the front door trailing Adam and Fiona. When we get in I look around the cozy house.

"I'm going to Alli's for final wedding plans." Fiona kisses Adam goodbye and waves at me before heading out. I turn to Adam.

"Where should I put my suitcase?" I ask.

"This way." He leads me up a small staircase into the guest room. Once I was settled I turned back to Adam and smiled at him. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back Adam. I've missed Toronto." I slump onto the bed. Adam sat down on the chair by desk.

"Just Toronto?" he asks.

"I missed my parents, you…Clare too." I sigh.

"Dude, she's getting married." Adam reminds me. I nod in understanding. I understood that Clare was doing this. Committing to someone who was there for her. To someone who isn't me.

"Why?" I ask looking down at my feet as if they are so interesting.

"I guess it's because Tony was there for her though tough times." Adam shrugs. I look up to meet Adam's gaze.

"I still love her." I confess.

"Finally! The truth!" Adam exclaims.

"But I'm too late, aren't I." This time Adam nods.

"Why'd you leave? The real reason Eli." Adam demands. I inhale deeply. I only said it was because of the school. I told that to Clare, adding in that I didn't want a long distance relationship. That's how it ended. I exhale, ready to tell my tale.

"I wanted to go to the school. My dream school. But I knew that meant being away from Clare. My Clare, the person I love most in the world. But I was afraid the distance in miles, would become distance in our relationship and it wouldn't work. I could only think of that as soon as I opened the acceptance letter. So I decided to end it with her. To keep from heartbreak further down the road. I didn't want to be holding her back." I finish my speech stunning Adam and myself that I let all of that out. I had never said those words out loud before. And doing that now just made me realizes how stupid it was of me. Adam's eyes are widened and he stares at me a moment before letting out his breath.

"How could you do that to Clare? She didn't deserve that! You of all people know she could have made a long distance relationship work! And as for holding her back, Eli," he pauses sighing, when he continues his voice has a serious tone to it. "you were holding her together. When you left she broke. She barely left her house for two years, never went out, cried herself to sleep. By trying not to cause her pain, you caused her more than even I can think about right now!" he explains. I sigh, he's right, and I know it.

"I was stupid." I admit. He looks at me meeting his blue eyes with my green ones.

"I can't deny that statement." He smiles. I return it with a smirk. Maybe my trip here will be good after all.

_-Clare's POV-_

Tony left for work about an hour ago and I decided it was time I got out of the house as well. I locked up the house and made my way to the Dot. My favorite thinking place. I still lived only about a ten minute walk from it. When I get to the door I open it hearing the greeting bells chime and the warm air wrap me in a blanket. I look around noticing a few people who I recognize, and some I don't. I take off my coat and walk to the counter where I am greeted almost instantaneously with the sound of Peter's voice. Yes, he still works at the Dot, but only part time now as he was working at Above the Dot during the night. Spinner, who left once he married Emma, returned about a month ago and bought the Dot and Above the Dot. I haven't been there since before he bought it, so I was wondering if I'd see him.

"Baby Edwards."Peter pulls out a pad and a pen smiling at me.

"Do you really have to call me that?" I ask him.

"Now that Darcy's back I got confused. Not to mention the time in which I can call you that is limited, so, yeah, I do." He nods his head joking. He and Darcy got back together about a year ago. I laugh at his statement. He joins in on the laughter, and just then I hear Spinner's voice from a few tables away.

"Peter, no joking back to work." He sounds like a father scolding his child. His footsteps are closing in on the counter so I turn around and smile at him.

"Sorry, Spin. That's my fault." I put on my innocent face and smile at him.

"Clare." He pulls me off the stool and gives me a hug.

"Hi Spin." I say once he's let go of me. "How is everything?" I ask. Peter groans and walks over to a table with a few teenagers at it smiling at me before he left.

"Well, aside from Emma and I getting divorced a few months ago, life's good." He sighs.

"Spin! I am so sorry." I sympathetically say.

"Don't worry, it hadn't been working for a while." He shrugs it off.

"So Spin, did you get the mail?" I ask.

"Yeah, a ton of bills, um, a check for a million dollars." While he says this I can tell he is trying so hard not to laugh.

"I'm serious!" I hit his arm lightly.

"Ouch. Yes I did get your mail." He smiles at me.

"And?" I ask.

"I think I can squeeze you into my schedule." Now I know he is joking because his face is about to explode with laughter.

"Ha ha!" I smile pulling out my phone.

"Bored with me Clare?" he asks.

"Never, Spin, never." I smile texting Fiona.

**Spin can come-Clare**

I look up to Spin before my phone buzzes. I open the new text.

**Kay, tell Spin Alli says hi to him- Alli and Fiona**

I look back up to Spin and smile at him.

"Alli says hi." I explain.

"All right. You going to order something Clare?" he asks pulling out a pad and pen like Peter's.

"Uh, a order of fries and a sprite." I reply.

"Right up." He walks to the back. I smile to myself now everyone I wanted would be at my wedding. A few of those included my mom, Peter, Declan, Holly J, Sav, Anya, Riley, Zane, Adam, Dave, Connor, Wesley, and now Spinner. That list doesn't include my wedding party, whom I needed at my wedding. Spin dropped my order in front of me smiled nicely and walked away. I put ketchup on my fries and ate in silence listening to the sounds around me. The footsteps, the conversations, everything. When I finish I leave money on the counter and head home. I knew by the time I got there Tony would have called saying that he'd be home around eight and he loved me. So halfway home I decided to go over to see Darcy. I needed a good sister talk.

By the time I get to Darcy and Peter's apartment it is four o'clock. I ring the intercom. Her voice answers.

"Hello." She says.

"Darcy it's me, can I come up?" I ask.

"Sure Clare come on up." I hear the buzzing of the door open and I headed up to her door which was open waiting for me. When I reached it she pulled me in for a hug. We walked into the living area after closing the door and sat on the couch facing each other.

"What's wrong Clare?" Darcy asks me.

"Nothing's wrong. Why do you say that?" I counter.

"I know you Clare. I know you too well. So tell me what's wrong." She replies.

"Fine. I guess I'm just nervous about the wedding." I shrug not meeting her gaze.

"Is that it Clare?" she asks me.

"No." I start to cry. She pulls me in for a hug, when the sobs stop I continue. "I miss dad."

"I do too." She replies her own brown eyes showing tears forming. "Did you decide who's going to walk you down the aisle?" she asks.

"Well I'm deciding between Spinner, Peter, Sav, and Declan." I reply. She stares at me. "Hey, I know a lot more guys than that!" I exclaim laughing.

"So who do you want to walk you down the aisle?" she asks again. I sigh and close my eyes picturing my wedding. The beautiful white church we decided on, the pale rose petals lining the red floor, the bouquets of white and pale purple gardenia flowers lining the sides of aisle. The people all seated in their seats. And the person walking me down is…is…I can't see him. But I can see the man waiting for me beside the priest. It's…Eli. I turn to walk away, but then the person I'm walking with stops and says it's all right to continue. I recognize the voice. It's…it's…Bullfrog? Eli's father? Why would he be walking me down the aisle? I sigh and try to correct the image I see. Focusing on making Eli turn into Tony, and after a few moments of concentration it works. I turn back to see that the arm around me has changed too. The man next to me is no longer Bullfrog, but, Spinner. I open my eyes to see Darcy looking at me, her brown eyes expectant.

"Spinner." I reply. She smiles.

"I always liked him." She replies.

"Do you think he'd agree to it?" I ask. Unsure of the answer she would give. She knew Spinner better that almost anyone I knew.

"I know he will." She hands me the phone. I smile at her and call the Dot. Spin picks up the phone.

"Hello, Gavin here. How can I help you?" he asks using his best manager voice. I can't help but laugh at it.

"Spin, it's Clare." I say once I stop laughing.

"Oh, Clare, what do you need?" he asks.

"I actual need a favor." I reply.

"Shoot." He answers. I look to Darcy getting nervous. She's urging me on to ask him. I breath deeply.

"As I'm sure you've heard by now my dad passed away two years ago." I start off.

"I'm so sorry." He replies.

"And I have no one to walk me down the aisle. I was wondering, if you would?" I ask. It takes a minute for me to hear his response, but I hear his breaths. One…two…three…four. Then he answers.

"Nothing would make me happier." I can tell he's sincere because that's the kind of guy Spinner is. He's the guy who's there for you no matter what you did, or who you are. He's a hero. He may look tough on the outside, but on the inside I know he's soft. I sigh with relief.

"I thought you'd say no." I reply. With this answer I see Darcy perk up. Delight splashed onto her face.

"And disappoint the bride? Never." He replies.

"Thanks Spin." I smile into the phone as he said goodbye hanging up. I hung up and looked to Darcy.

"I told you he'd say yes." She smiles at me. I smile at her. She looks at me.

**Author's Note Part 2:** Heyyy...two chapters in one day...i must love you readers! hahaha! REVIEW please! and there will be more to come...i promise!

3 3 Cat


	3. Wedding ToDo's

**Author's Note: **Hey peoples...I know this is the third chapter of this story...all added in one day might i add, its just i'm anxious to get some reviewers and want to see how people react, so here's the new chapter! ENjoy!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, it's characters, Munro Chambers (even though i wish i did), but i do own this story, and you CANNOT copy it...*in super sweet voice* right!

_-Eli's POV-_

Adam and I sat down in his living room looking through our comics. Yes, maybe it was juvenile, but it was us. It was something we hadn't done in a while. It was around seven at night and the door opened. Fiona walked in placing her bag on the table behind the couch and she slumped down next to Adam.

"How was Alli's?" Adam asks closing his comic book.

"Crazed. She and Dave just moved in together, and there are boxes everywhere! We sat at a table leaning on a box marked "Kitchen". They need to unpack!" she sighs.

"I thought Alli was crazy." I comment.

"Oh, no, she is. It's just with Dave she's more so." Fiona replies.

"Crazy in love, come on Fi, at least she stopped seeing Drew." Adam comments.

"Drew's your brother." Fiona exclaims.

"So, he was a jerk to Alli, I still don't know why she gave him all of those chances!" Adam rolls his eyes.

"Because Alli's…Alli." Fiona answers. "She's dumb with everything, aside from fashion and friends, and now Dave."

"I know." Adam answers. I sigh. This may not be a bad trip, but I think it is going to be a long one.

"Are you hungry?" Fiona asks.

"Fi we don't have any good food." Adam whines.

"Fine, let's go to the Dot." Fiona suggests. We all nodded and got up. I started for the car.

"Eli, it's not that far. We can walk." Adam says. I turn to see him and Fiona her arm linked through his heading in the direction for the Dot. I groan but follow them. When we got there it was near empty. We took a booth in the back. After a few minutes of looking through the menu Spinner came to take our order.

"Hey Adam, Fiona." Spinner smiles. Then he turned to me.

"I'm Eli." I hold out my hand. He shook it.

"Spinner." He replies. Then he turned to Fiona. "Clare told me to tell you that I'd need a new suit. Apparently mine won't work for walking her down the aisle." He rolls his eyes.

"She chose you! Spin! Thank you for doing this. Ever since Tony proposed she's been worrying about who'd walk her down the aisle." Fiona smiles warmly at him.

"It was the least I could do for Clare." He smiles back.

"Come over to my house tomorrow morning around ten and Alli and I will fit you with one. Clare will be there too for her final fitting, but these two" she gestures to Adam and I. "Will be long gone."

"I'm going to be the only guy?" Spinner groans.

"Yup. Deal!" Fiona giggles. Spinner glared at her, but turned back to face me.

"What do you want?" he asks.

We spent an hour eating and talking, but then we decided it was time to leave.

"C'mon Adam, I'm tired." Fiona whines.

"You spend waaaayyy too much time with Alli." Adam replies. Fiona smiled grabbing her coat and his.

"Ready Eli?" Fiona asks me.

"Uh, I'm going to be out for a while." I reply.

"The spare key's under the mat." She smiles warmly at me before dragging Adam out of the Dot. I walk over to the counter where Spin was cleaning up.

"Hey Eli, right?" he asks when he looked up.

"Yeah." I reply.

"It's closing time." He states.

"I was wondering if you needed help cleaning." I say.

"No, I couldn't do that to you." Spinner replies.

"I insist. I'd be bored back at Adam and Fiona's." I smile at him putting a chair onto a table.

"Well, can't blame you there." He smiles back. "So how do you know Adam and Fiona?"

"Oh, Adam's been my best friend since high school." I reply.

"So you know Clare, right?" he asks.

"Uh, I dated her for a while." I say.

"You're Eli." He whispers to himself.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Eli." I reply confused.

"What? No, I mean _the_ Eli." He looks up at me.

"Huh?" I ask.

"The writer friend of Adam and Clare's." he answers.

"That's me." I reply.

"So are you going to the wedding?" Spinner asks.

"No, I, uh, wasn't invited." I state.

"Why not?" He asks.

"No one told you?" I ask.

"Told me what?" he asks.

"At least tell me you know how I met Clare." I reply.

"No." he shook his head.

"Wow, you've missed a lot." I sigh.

"We've got time. Do tell." He sits down on the stool. I sit in the chair I was about to put up.

I told him the story. From the beginning. He listen intently to me and kept my eye contact the entire time. When I got to now—after about twenty minutes I closed by saying: "I know I was stupid and wrong, but at the time I thought it was the right choice. I thought by doing that I'd save her. For some reason I found myself thinking I was holding her back. But today when I told that to Adam he replied by saying I was holding her together. Which I think is right. I was. I know that now, and I know something else. I'm still madly in love with her."

It took Spinner a while to respond. I think he was processing what I told him. "I'd heard parts of the Vegas Night incident—it's kind of infamous around here—and I heard bits and pieces of your relationship with Clare because we talked after I left. And for what you did I'm thinking about hurting you, but for what you just said right now, about still loving her. I won't hurt you." Spinner finally says.

"Thanks for not hurting me." I smile at him. "But what I haven't told anyone is what am I going to do? She's getting married in two days—almost one more day—how am I going to forget about her?" I ask him.

"You don't." he answers as if it was simple.

"How can I not? She's engaged, as in to be married in two days!" I exclaim.

"Don't try to deny you've thought about going to her and telling her how you feel." He says.

"I won't." I answer. Spin looked to the clock on the wall and then back to me.

"Okay, now it really is closing time." I get up and go outside. Spinner follows me locking the door behind us.

"Thanks Spinner. You were really helpful." I thank him.

"No problem." He says before we parted ways.

_-Clare's POV-_

I woke up the next morning in Darcy and Peter's apartment. Last night I'd called Tony and told him I wanted to spend the night with Darcy. I stretched out and looked around. Peter was making scrambled eggs, and Darcy was sitting down at the table, but when she noticed I was awake she raced over to the couch.

"Clare." She gives me a hug. She was always a morning person.

"Darcy." I smile at her.

"Morning Clare." Peter calls from the kitchen.

"Hey Peter." I smile at him. Darcy grabbed my wrist and led me to the table where she sat me down.

"Breakfast ready yet?" She asks Peter.

"Relax it'll be done in a minute." He rolls his eyes as I stifled a laugh. When he was done he placed two plates on the table and then kissees Darcy's cheek. "See you tonight. See you for your wedding tomorrow Clare." And then he left.

"My baby sister getting married tomorrow!" Darcy squeals excitedly. I look to her and smiled, then glancing at the time I gasp.

"I have to go to Fiona's I'm going to be late!" I exclaim.

"Oh, run!" Darcy says as I ran out the door. Still in my clothes from yesterday I walk to Fiona's house. She opens the door when I got there.

"You're late." She sighs in an what-am-I-going-to-do-with-you way.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I slept at Darcy's last night. I lost track of time!" I apologize as I walked into the door.

"Alli's in the sewing room upstairs with Spinner fitting his suit." Fiona says as she led me up the stairs. On our way to the end of the hall I noticed the guest room door, one that hasn't been open in the time I've known Fiona and Adam to be living here, ajar. Instead of letting my curious mind wander I followed Fiona to the end of the hall. She opened the door and I saw Spinner standing in his suit and Alli with a measuring tape and pins looking at how to fit it.

"Clare's here." Fiona announces. Alli looked up and Spin winced.

"Fiona could you not distract her so I could, maybe, live?" he asks.

"Whoopsies." Fiona smiles and goes to take over from Alli as she came over to give me a hug.

"My little Clare's getting married." Alli squeals giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Not if you keep hugging me." I comment out of breath. She backs away and looks at me, her eyes wide and face innocent.

"Sorry." She replies. Then her face quickly got on its I-need-to-talk-to-you-now look. I groan as she pulls me out of the room heading down into the living room. Once we were seated she spoke.

"Fiona told me about the Eli thoughts." Alli says. Great…Fiona. I internally groaned.

"Look I know what you're going to say. That this was a sign, but I don't believe it." I reply.

"Actually, no, I was going to say that it's normal to think about." She says.

"But you're sign girl, fashionista, the one who thinks the universe speaks to her!" I exclaim.

"Well do you doubt Tony in any way?" she asks.

"No." I reply.

"Then I think it was just your nerves." She answers. "Clare, I know I may seem all wild and insane to you, but I know Tony loves you, and you love him."

"Aww, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said about him." I sigh.

"I know." She smiles at me. When I heard footsteps at the top of the stairs I turn around to see Fiona standing up there.

"Your turn." She says. I groaned and Alli laughs pulling me up the stairs. What did I get myself into? I ask silently.

Alli and Spin would be on one side of the room while Fiona and I were on the other. I got into my elegant dress. It is an ivory white satin pick-up gown with a pale purple ribbon—matching the gardenia's perfectly—waist accent and no train. My wedding shoes are also an ivory white heal with a purple sash on them. I giggle as I saw Spinner flinch every time Alli came near him with a pin. When Spinner was done being fitted he got off his small stage and made his way over to me.

"Could I talk with Clare for a moment? Alone." He adds in when he caught a glimpse of Alli's wondering face.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading...please review!


	4. Questions and Am I Ready For This?

**Author's Note:** Hey...so this is Chapter four...are you as excited as i am for this? BTW: For Chapter five i want at least five more reviews please people! if you want more please review! reviews are loving and helpful to me!

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, it's characters, Munro Chambers, or a slice of pie! But i do own this story *in deep evil voice* so don't rip me off, GOT IT *sweet voice* ready?

"Sure Spin." Fiona smiles as she dragged Alli out of the room. I turned to see Spinner.

"What is it Spin?" I ask cautiously.

"Nothing I wanted to know if you think you're doing the right thing." He took hold of my hands. On the platform I was a few inches taller than him so he looked up to meet my gaze.

"What do you mean the right thing?" I ask worried.

"I just. It seems like you're settling Clare. It seems like you're doing this because this guy—" I cut him off.

"Tony." I say him his name.

"Just because Tony is here. Clare I think you're settling. This is your choice, but what if you regret it one day. What if you end up wanting out? A divorce is a painful thing to go through." He explains.

"I know. I witnessed my parents go through it. It's all I've thought about since." I reply looking down at my feet.

"Look, Clare, I know I really have no right to be saying this, but are you sure?" he asks me. I met his gaze, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes." I reply shakily.

"Absolutely?" he asks.

"Spin! I know what I'm getting myself into. I love Tony! And you're right you shouldn't say anything." I exclaim.

"But are you in love with him?" he asks me.

"Enough Spin!" I scream as tears fall down my face.

"Clare, I'm only saying this because I need to know you're sure!" he exclaims. I nod my head. The door to the room opens revealing Alli and Fiona.

"Spinner I think you should go." Fiona says her arms crossed over her chest giving Spinner an evil glare.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." He looks to me. I nod yes to him unable to speak, tears still clouding my vision. He smiles and kisses my cheeks before saying goodbye and leaving.

"What happened?" Alli and Fiona ask simultaneously.

"He doubted my reasons for getting married." I shrug to them.

-Eli's POV-

When we got home that night everyone was long gone. Adam and I stumbled up the stairs and went our separate ways both tired from the day's events. I got into my bed, and tried to fall asleep. But I couldn't. not knowing my Clare, mine, was getting married tomorrow. I love her, I really do. What am I supposed to do? I can't tell her? No to risky. Could I show up at her wedding? Yeah, I'm sure that would work. But I needed a plan. Just then I thought of the perfect one.

-Clare's POV-

I wait for the time to come for me to walk down the aisle. Meghan—in her pale purple dress skipped down the aisle gracefully tossing petals as she went. Then Darcy went her way, followed by Jenna, then went Fiona. It was Alli's turn to go. She turns to me smiling mouthing 'This is it' and she heads down the aisle. Spinner appears at my side. I sigh grateful that he's come. He looks into my eyes. The doors in front of us remain closed and so do my eyes.

"Ready Clare?" he asks.

"Spin, I need to know why you asked me what you did yesterday." I sigh opening my eyes to see him in his elegant suit. He smiles at me before responding.

"A black-haired green eyed bird may have informed me of something." My heart skips a beat as I hear what he just said. Eli. I'd know his description anywhere.

**Author's Note Part 2:** Remember 5 reviews or more equals a new chapter! so...click the button down there...or i'll keep you in suspense!

teehee

3 3 Cat

5 REVIEWS PEOPLE!


	5. Speak Now!

**Author's Note:** Hey peoples. This is the last chapter of the story :( aside from the epilogue!

So if you want the epilogue I'll trade you for five (5) new reviews! Please!

**Disclamer:** i don't own Degrassi, it's characters, Munro Chambers, or...something else...I forgot! Oh Well, Back to the story! teehee

"_A black-haired green eyed bird may have informed me of something." My heart skips a beat as I hear what he just said. Eli. I'd know his description anywhere. _

"Eli told you? But, how, he's in New York?" I asked. Behind Spinner I noticed someone walk up, and then stop, but Spinner was blocking my way so I could not tell who.

"Actually." Spinner moved to my side making the man behind him fully visible. I had to hold myself back so I wouldn't run right into his arms and kiss him. I also had to refrain from screaming or crying at the moment. Standing before me, dressed in a suit, was _my_ Elijah Goldsworthy…did I just say my? No, he hasn't been mine since he left me to go to NYU. But, then with another intake of air I think, is he not mine anymore?

"Hi Clare." He smirks at me. He hasn't changed one bit.

"Hello Elijah." I say coldly. My heart's racing and I love the way he looks at me.

"Ouch, really, Clare, full name?" he smirks at me. I feel my heart skip another beat. Then the smirk turns into a smile. Another beat missed. His green eyes stare into my blue ones. Yet another heart beat skipped. Faintly behind the closed doors I hear the wedding march begin. I close my eyes, praying for this moment to come to an end. Wishing for Eli to just disappear and not ruin my wedding day.

"Spin time to walk me down the aisle." I look to Spinner not wanting to be this close to Eli anymore. Not wanting to know why he was here. Why he came. Or if he came for me. No, knowing he came for me would ruin this otherwise perfect day. Spin nods to me and opens the doors. I take one last glance at Eli's bewildered face before heading down the path to the rest of my life. The life with Tony. The life without Eli.

As I walk I watch the people who we pass. I see my friends and family, and Tony's loved ones as well. Then I turn to the front of the church. Tony, his hazel eyes focused on my face, and his blonde hair slicked back off of his well-structured face. When we reach the front Spinner kisses my cheeks and goes to sit down. I look to Tony. His smile is insanely large and I know how much he loves me by that one look. I know I made a good choice, btu subconsciously I keep wondering, Am I Tony's or Eli's?

"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Clare Diane Edwards and Tony Hayden Parker in holy matrimony." I drone out the opening words. With my eyes closed I let a few tear drops escape down my made up face.

"If there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher waits a moment and I can feel the sweat starting on my brow. I think back to the way Eli looked just a few minutes ago. I turn to the priest and then back to Tony.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry." I say. The whole church gasps. I turn to look at my friends and family.

"I cannot marry Tony, _not_ because I don't love him," I turn back to him. "because I do love you," I turn back to the guests and finish up what I was saying. "but I'm not in love with him. And it took me one person who knows me so well, to see that. I cannot be married to Tony, because I'm in love with Eli."

I could hear a few people from Tony's side ask each other who Eli was. But on my side Spinner was smiling at me, my mother was crying—though for the fact I was getting married—Adam was grinning so hugely I thought his face would be stuck like that. I can't help but think if Adam knew Eli was here.

"If you excuse me there is somewhere I have to be." I hand my bouquet to Alli who stares at me for a moment before I walk out of the church. Outside the doors where I saw Eli moments ago I see no one. Panicing, thinking I've lost my chance I run out into the snowy world outside the church. I notice Eli getting into Morty. My eyes blink fast trying to make it go away, but I smarten up and call out to him:

"Eli!" I scream. He turns around and runs back to me smiling.

"I knew you'd call." He smirked.

"Shut up." I giggled before kissing him.

**Author's Note:** Remember to REVIEW if you want to see the epilogue!


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Here's the epilogue people...this story is over...sadness...tears...ect.

**Disclamer:** I don't own Degrassi, it's characters, Munro Chambers, pie, but i do own this story, my life, a tv, and a laptop!

_-3rd person POV- _

"_I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_ The priest said to the happy couple who only a month ago changed their lives around. A week was all it took for this man, Elijah Goldsworthy to propose. A second was all it took for this woman, Clare Goldsworthy nee Edwards to say yes. The plans were done quickly and by her friends Alliah Bhandari, and Fiona Torres. The wedding would be similar to the one Clare was to have had with Tony, aside from three small factors; one the color scheme was no longer white and purple, but red and green because of the closeness of the wedding to Christmas, two the man walking her down the aisle was not Spinner, but Bullfrog, Eli's father, and thirdly the groom was to be Eli. The wedding was beautiful and caused Cece and Helen to cry among many others.

The reception was held at their beloved spot, Above the Dot. Then Clare and Eli would be leave on their trip to Hawaii in the US. They were gone for one month—returning January 23rd.

When they arrived home Clare and Eli settled into her house, unpacking for two whole weeks.

They threw a house warming party on Valentine's Day—because that was the day all of their friends could make it. Earlier that day Clare Goldsworthy found out she was pregnant. The news came as a surprise to them, but they were excited either way. Over the next few months they went to the doctors, packed an overnight bag, and bought toys for the new child's room.

"_Would you like to know the sex of your baby…er…babies?" the doctor asked the couple who were intently staring at the sonogram screen. _

"_Twins?" Eli asked turning to face the doctor. She nodded. _

"_We'd love to know the genders." Clare added in giving Eli a peck on the cheek and then turning back to the doctor beside them. _

"_A boy, and a girl." She announced. Clare and Eli looked at each other smiling they had names picked out already. _

"_Carter William and Aria Marie Goldsworthy." Clare said. _

"_Those are beautiful names." The doctor commented. _

The next few months were tough and draining on both Eli and Clare. They had to prepare for the new twins, which meant doubling the things they already had. Clare was irritable and moody, but dealt with the pregnancy, trying not to overly stress anyone out.

On the night of the November the ninth two babies were born in the Toronto hospital. One boy—with his mother's curly auburn hair, and father's silky emerald eyes—and one girl—with her father's brown-black hair, and her mother's cerulean blue eyes—were born. Their mother looked at both of them and loved them instantly, and though he would never admit it, their father did too.

The years went by and nothing and grand happened. Except…

The same year Clare and Eli got pregnant Fiona and Adam decided to adopt a child. One that would be able to grow up alongside Carter and Aria, but fate decided to deal a small change in suit.

Instead of one baby Fiona and Adam gained twins, Maxwell Austin, and Violet Anna. Maxwell Austin has brown eyes and black hair while his twin Violet Anna has big violet eyes and red hair.

Not to mention Darcy and Peter got married three years after Eli and Clare did, and had their first child, James, the year after that.

On October the thirty first of the year Clare and Eli were due, Alli also found out she was going to have a child. In late November she and Dave got married. July Twenty seventh, Alli and Drew welcomed Emilia Lily to their family.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading!


	7. Sequel?

Hey peoples of the world

i was wondering if i should make a sequel to this story...like with Eli, Clare, and their kids...

review with what you think

please

i wanna know

xoxoxo 3 3 Cat


	8. SEQUEL IS UPPPPP!

The Sequel is UP! For those of you who wanted it!

It's called "What did I do wrong?"

read it...please!


End file.
